


heaven is a world away

by tooloud



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ??????, Canon Compliant, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Body Image, Sex in a Car, anyway, eh, i wish i could say this was a pwp because there is no plot but also... no actual porn either, you know what that means!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud
Summary: “Video?” Hangyul quirked an eyebrow at that.“I saw it on Twitter.”“You gotta be kidding.”“I’m really not. You should watch it. It’s hot.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	heaven is a world away

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not what you think it is.

Hangyul tried to remember how it came to this.

He and Seungyoun had gone out for coffee, at 10PM on a weekday, which was uncommon and, honestly, downright bizarre if you thought about it, but so was Seungyoun’s sleeping schedule. The man’s body ran on a rather peculiar biological clock that made hanging out during sunlight hours an impossible task to achieve.

And somehow, between the two of them, they managed. They stopped going to obscure places to drink because alcohol made Seungyoun hungry and he was trying to watch his diet, and that took away lots of food options too. So they met up at Hangyul and Dohyon’s dorm where the three of them played computer games that Dohyon absolutely _destroyed_ Seungyoun at. They lounged around the studio Seungyoun shared with his friends and listened to fancy vinyls as Seungyoun spinned around in his chair. They drove down the barren streets of Seoul after midnight just because Seungyoun couldn’t sleep and needed a mindless task to focus on.

Those nights Hangyul wished they were someplace far away, where he could roll the windows down and put his head out as music blasted from the speaker. To feel the chilly wind on his face. That childish thrill of being a little rebellious in a town where no one knew who they were.

Tonight had been one of those nights. Right until Seungyoun swerved into a random deserted path just outside of Jamsil, parked the car, took off his seatbelt and promptly proceeded to climb into Hangyul’s lap.

It was completely out of nowhere, so Hangyul’s lack of verbal protest did deserve some praise, in retrospect. Not that he could talk much when Seungyoun’s tongue was either down his throat or roaming around his torso, tasting him all over at random without any intention to it. Seungyoun was in one of his spontaneous moods again, and if it led to them getting off, what was Hangyul supposed to do but indulge him?

The whole thing was absurd though, since clearly Seungyoun hadn’t worked out all the logistics of car sex before he acted on his impulse. It was a classy ride, but the space was nowhere near enough to accommodate two men in this position, especially one as tall as him. They fumbled their way out of their clothes not without Seungyoun knocking his beanie-covered head against the roof of the car, multiple times. It made Hangyul laugh. Then Seungyoun scowled at him and ground down on his cock and he gasped.

And laughed some more because Seungyoun’s head bumped against the roof again when the man tried to establish some sort of bouncing movements. Seungyoun sighed with a defeated look on his face.

“This is a terrible idea, isn’t it?”

“Depends on where it’s going,” Hangyul said. He smoothed his hands down Seungyoun’s thighs, the milky skin cool under his fingers. “I’m more curious about where this came from though.”

“It looked so easy on the video,” Seungyoun was pouting even as he took hold of Hangyul’s erection and gave it slow, lazy strokes, “you would prep me like this. Then I would face the other way and ride _this_.” He gazed forlornly down at the hardening cock in his hand. “To think I brought lube and everything.”

“Video?” Hangyul quirked an eyebrow at that.

“I saw it on Twitter.”

“You gotta be kidding.”

“I’m really not. You should watch it. It’s hot.”

Seungyoun shrugged and Hangyul had nothing else to say to that, so he laughed and pulled the elder into a kiss. Seungyoun’s mouth readily opened above his and Hangyul used the chance to reach up and tug the beanie off. The man shrieked as his mop of uncombed hair was freed from its fuzzy cover, his hands scrambling to get it back from the other’s grasp. Hangyul just scoffed at him.

“I don’t know why you bother,” Hangyul said, his own hands snaking down Seungyoun’s behind to yank him closer. “Not like it would stay on by the time I’m done with you.”

That cut off whatever snide remark the elder had in mind, because then Hangyul’s hands and lips were everywhere and Seungyoun had much better sounds to make with his mouth than complaints. They eventually came to a compromise and maneuvered themselves to the rear, riding be damned. Hangyul laid him out on the backseat and made good on his promise, fingering him until Seungyoun was _writhing_ and squirming away from his hands. Then fucking him slowly, dirtily, every roll of Hangyul’s hips pressing him inside further and further and still never enough. Watching Seungyoun lose his mind as he lay there and took whatever he was given, unable to move the way he wanted with Hangyul holding his thighs up like that.

His dark hair was a wild mess against the cream-colored leather, whole body flushing under the dim glow that managed to filter in through the car windows and Hangyul wanted to turn on the light so bad. Just to see clearer the way Seungyoun’s eyes must be glazed over by now, how his tongue would sneak out to wet his lips in between gasps and moans, like an instinct. But he knew from the sounds alone, the needy noises Seungyoun kept up even when they were fucking in a car on the street, so uncharacteristic of someone who had to care so much about his public image.

Knew how desperately the elder had wanted this. Needed this, his hands clinging onto Hangyul’s shoulders like an affirmation, and all Hangyul could do was to push down that pang of painful reminder, the reason why they could no longer have this, and kiss him.

Seungyoun came in Hangyul’s fist when their tongues met, back arching off the seat even as Hangyul’s weight bore down on him. The muscles of his abdomen rippled and Hangyul was honestly impressed. He flattened his wet palm against Seungyoun’s front and waited to see if the man noticed. If he did, he didn’t complain.

“You really have been working out, haven’t you?”

Seungyoun’s laugh was breathless.

“Well, those abs rarely ever stay there.”

Hangyul scowled, even when the other’s gaze wasn’t directed at him. Cho Seungyoun could act like the most self-assured man on earth, but Hangyul had known him long enough to see him stressed out over his rapid weight loss and gain.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I think you’re doing so well,” he said sincerely, “I’m proud of you.”

It was dark, so Hangyul couldn’t make out Seungyoun’s reaction, but he could hear his breath hitching a little, and he could definitely feel how the man’s arms circled his shoulders and pulled him in.

“Would you… I think you should stay over at my place tonight,” Seungyoun’s voice was tiny as he hid his face in the crook of Hangyul’s neck. It made Hangyul smile.

“Should I? It’s indeed quite late, and the dorm is so far away,” he joked. It was barely past 2AM, hours away from Seungyoun’s usual bedtime. And their places are exactly twelve minutes apart without traffic. Or so Dohyon had informed him.

“I promise I won’t try anything. Else,” Seungyoun added as an afterthought. “I just. I think I can sleep early for once tonight. So drive us back home, would you?”

The elder rarely ever made a request at him, and the choice of word made it even more endearing. Hangyul hummed.

“Just make sure to take your car to the shop later, or I’m never letting you drive Dohyon to school again.”

When Seungyoun shoved him off, it was Hangyul’s head that hit the roof this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I JUST COULDN'T SLEEP OKAY.
> 
> so. a few things.  
> 1\. canon compliant, meaning i feel the need to reiterate but oh god i hope we're all clear on this. NONE OF THIS IS REAL.  
> 2\. this wasn't beta-ed. or had any actual planning put into it. i mean. that was pretty clear.  
> 3\. i really should start writing my current prompts instead of... whatever this is.  
> 4\. i probably should sleep.
> 
> title is from Better With You - Michl. it's on Seungyoun's driving playlist. source: dude, trust me.
> 
> anyway i'm @_woodzzz on twitter if you wanna scream about chonamgyul.


End file.
